Naturally
'Summary' The Fants and the Anti-Fants have a big battle but someone gonna have second thoughts. The Fants Kaitlyn P, Sam, Morgan, Issabella, Jessica and Amanda meet up with Marisol at the Dot. Marisol: Girls! Glad you showed up. Kaitlyn P: What's up Prez? Marisol: Fants, we have a problem. Sam: Uh oh, who's the suspect now? Marisol: Our new rival team, The Anti Fants Jessica: Anti-Fans? They can't just take our name! Marisol: Unfortunatley, they did. Morgan: Who's in the roster? Marisol pulls out the roster for the Anti-Fants. Jessica: Alli and Jenna? Amanda: Tori and Tristan? Morgan: Why's Kaitlyn Nash and Maya on here? Their good girls. Marisol: Some people just have a way of changing. Issabella: Of course. Fiona and Bianca as Prez and VP. Marisol: One more. Issabella: Clare?! We're so outnumbered. Marisol: They want a challenge. Wait where's Gwen? Sam: Gwen's sick. Marisol: What a terrible time to get sick. Sam's phone rings. Sam: It's Gwen. Hopefully an update on her health. Be right back. Jessica: What's gonna happen now? Marisol: I'll see if Katie, Chantay and Anya can pull some strings. Morgan: Good idea. Sam: I'm back. Gwen's gonna be in bed rest for a few days. She has the flu and we might as well surrender. Marisol: No, Sam. The Fants won't surrender to a bunch of imposters. The Anti-Fants Bianca, Alli, Clare, Jenna, Kaitlyn N, Tori, Tristan and Maya meet with Fiona at her loft. Bianca: Well Fifi, emergency meeting is in session. Fiona: Thanks for coming guys. Alli: Anti-Fants never miss a meeting. Fiona: Anti-Fants, we have a challenge coming and we have to work hard this week. Jenna: When's the competition? Bianca: Friday. Fiona: We're gonna play dirty so since most of you is on the Power Squad use those moves. It's easier to defeat the Fants. Tristan: Fants are going down hard. Everyone exept Maya agree. Maya: Wait, why take the Power Squad moves instead of making our own? Tori: Because the Fants will be thrown off. Maya: Some of them are also on the Power Squad. Kaitlyn N: Yeah but we're better cheerleaders. Maya: And they're better dancers which means we have to be creative. Clare: Don't give them credit! Maya: Don't raise you're voice at me! Too bad you're not on the Squad anyways so you should stay quiet. Clare: You know for an artsy band geek, you're so crappy! Maya: And for a girl who had relationships with you're own step brother and tried to screw him last year, you're a bitch!! Maya grabs her stuff and leaves. Tristan: What's her damage? Kaitlyn N: She wants to play fair. Fiona: We don't care what she wants because we're the Anti-Fants. Bianca: You ok Clare? Clare: Yeah. Words can't hurt me. I don't care what people think anymore. Bianca: Good. Keep your head in the game. Maya and The Fants The next day, Maya arrives at the Fants meeting. Marisol: Well if it isn't one of the rival now. Amanda: Aren't you suppose to be with the Anti-Fants? Maya: I quit the Anti-Fants. Marisol: What? Why? Maya: They're trying to cheat for the challenge by using Power Squad moves. Jessica: Say what? Marisol: Wait? Why are you telling us this? Maya: Marisol, I love playing fair. Sam: She's right. Marisol: Wanna join our team? Maya: But Tori and Tristan will hate me. Kaitlyn P: No they won't. Amanda and I will take care of them. Maya: Cool thanks. Marisol: Welcome to The Fants. Maya: It is a pleasure.